herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse is an anthropomorphic mouse created by Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks in 1928. Arguably by far its most famous character, Mickey serves as the mascot for The Walt Disney Company. He is the boyfriend of Minnie Mouse. Fancifully estimated as standing 2 ft. 3 in. (69 cm) and weighing 23 pounds (10 kg), Mickey rapidly rose to the pinnacle of American culture, being more widely recognized overseas than any other American icon but the U.S. flag. For over 80 years, he has signified The Walt Disney Company, animation, goodwill, fun, laughter and most of all Walt Disney himself. It was said by Lillian Disney, his wife, that over the years, Mickey and Walt grew together and were mirrors of each others personality. They both started off mischievous and cheeky, but as they grew older preferred to step out of the spotlight and observe others work their magic. President Jimmy Carter once said; "Mickey Mouse is the symbol of goodwill, surpassing all languages and cultures. When one sees Mickey Mouse, they see happiness". Mickey also shares the same birthday with Minnie Mouse, his girlfriend. Mickey's three-circle silhouette serves as the logo for most of Disney's subsidiaries, save for the ones that don't carry the 'Disney' or 'Walt Disney' label. Andy Warhol's portrait The Art of Mickey Mouse ''used Warhol's famous pop art techniques on the classic mouse. Mickey is often cited as the world's most beloved cartoon character. Most would not consider Mickey a cartoon icon to be a hero but he has played a major role as a hero in the ''Kingdom Hearts video game series. He is seen as a hero in the Disney Theme Park nighttime show Fantasmic!. In the show, he takes on many of Disney's most infamous villains with a few fellow good guys helping him. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In Kingdom Hearts II "King" Mickey wields a keyblade of unknown power. It is a personal blade that has a mysterious gold shine to it. Gallery Mickey 2.jpg Get a Horse.jpg|Mickey Mouse in Get a Horse Mickey Fantasia.png|Mickey as The Sorcerer's Apprentice in "Fantasia." Mickey Mouse longing to be great sorcerer.jpg|Mickey longing to be a great sorcerer Mickey Mouse Smile.jpg Mickey Mouse's Cleaning Spell.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3739.jpg|Mickey realizing that he forgot to give the magic broom the command of knowing when to stop filling water into the cauldron after being rudely awakened from his dream as a sorcerer. Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-2582.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3921.jpg|Mickey Mouse getting trampled by the army of magic brooms Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3976.jpg|Mickey almost drowns Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4138.jpg|Mickey releasing stress while being scolded by Yen Sid for his disobediance Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4234.jpg|Mickey and Leopold Stokowski congratulating each other after The Sorcerer's Apprentice scene in "Fantasia" Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey in "Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers" three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6651.jpg|Mickey Mouse facing Pete Mickey Mouse 4.jpg Mickey Mouse 3.jpg Mickey Mouse 2.jpg Mickey and Minnie Mouse.jpg King Mickey KHREC.png|Mickey, as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II Disney Infinity poster.png|Disney Infinity poster featuring Mickey and the rest of the playable characters Trivia *Although Mickey Mouse is the official mascot of The Walt Disney Company, ironically the favorite Disney character of the own Walt was Goofy, not Mickey. External Links *Mickey - Disney Wiki *Mickey - Halloween Specials Wiki *Mickey - Christmas Specials Wiki Category:Disney Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Leaders Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Titular Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Male Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Animal Kindness Category:Warriors Category:The Icon Category:Martyr Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Paragon Category:Rare Heroes Category:MAD Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:The Messiah Category:Famous Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Male Damsels Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Serious Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Pure of heart Category:Outright Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Conquerors Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:The Hero Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Nurturer Category:Anti Nazis Category:Pet owners Category:Role Models Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Lead Males Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Vigilante Category:Super Hero Category:Guardians Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Straight man Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Victims Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Siblings Category:Wise Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Bigger Good Category:Military Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Astronauts Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Working Heroes Category:Heroic Creator Category:Determinators Category:Elementals Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Mugen Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Genius Category:Speedsters